9 SongFics 4 You
by Poppy Salvatore-Ozera
Summary: These are 9 sort of song-fic drabbles. Vampire Academt, Vampire Diaries, Glee and Nightworld! Hoipe you enjoYY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Okies. I know these probs suck really hard but go with it! Glee, Vampire Academy, Nightworld and Vampire Diaries coming up. 9 in total! Short drabbles that are song fics. Hope you like! These were all written in the time of the song – so under 3 mins!**

**COMPETITION! See if you can guess the song that these are! Song or band/singer is fine!**

Puck and Rachel - Glee

When I first saw Rachel, my breath was knocked from me. This one girl was amazing. I wanted to be her one guy. I knew I would give her the world, I was going to tell her this just one time because I loved this girl. She has everything I need, she's the one. I wanted to say to her 'Girl I love you'.

Christian and Rose – Vampire Academy

When I was younger, I saw my parents die and my aunt looked after me. This was what love was and to this day I promised myself I wouldn't talk of love where it didn't exist. But, Rose, you're my only exception. I used to keep a comfortable distance and swore to myself I was content with loneliness. Until I met you, darling, you're my only exception. I cant let you go and I know you're leaving soon with Lissa. But just remember – you are my only exception.

**A/N – Will post 2 every time and have them all written out so will be up EVERY day! LoL. Have fun without me and review!**

**Poppy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Here is the next 2! Hope you enjoy. Again, guess the songs. I don't own anything blah, blah, blah...**

Adrian and Rose – Vampire Academy

Think of me when you're out there by yourself. I will stay with you in your heart if you wish. All I want is you. I walk around my house and fall asleep on the couch thinking of you. Dreaming of you. All I wanted was you to see my love as I see it. I could follow you anywhere but I know your heart is in different places so will just keep your memories. All I wanted was you. I still only wanted you. I would leave everything for you, I just wish you could see that.

Bonnie and Damon – Vampire Diaries

How do I decide what's right? When you're always on my mind and trying to win me over? How did we get here? You used to love Elena and I used to hate you. Actually, I know how we fell in love, you saved me. Please, just leave me while. I need to work things out on my own because my thoughts even you can't decode. Do you see what we've done to everyone else? Everyone thinks I made a fool of myself, being with you, I used to know you so well, but you've completely changed. I see something in you, it might kill me but I want it to be true. My thoughts, I have finally decoded.

**A/N – Okay. Songs in the last chap were One Time – Justin Bieber and The Only Exception – Paramore. Just to give you a clue, the name is in there somewhere! :P**

**Review Review Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the next chap! Thanks to people that reviewed! I have nothing else to say at all, except for the face that I LOVE the word MUSCULAR!**

**LMAO! Random... would love to know your random words!**

**Anyways, on we go...**

Matt and Caroline – Vampire Diaries

If one drink, could make Damon slip my mind, then I would drink up so I can get on with my life. You have so much to lose and I have nothing. If one drink can make me slip your mind, would you? When we have rough times, it hurts more than anything you could dream of. Is this love true? Do you want me gone? Here's the exit if you want one because I have nothing to lose except for you so if you don't want me – just leave. I want to fall in love with you.

Matt and Elena – Vampire Diaries

Thanks for the memories – even if some weren't that great. They taste like you, only sweeter. Everything is cloudy now, black and white but when I look into the past with us, everything looks great. One night, one more time, give me some more memories. I need something sweeter. I try to make it without you and send a prayer that good times will come. I want things to be right like it was, before the supernatural came. I'm trying to see into the future and when I see, I wish my eyesight was bad because you're nowhere to be seen. Oh, well, thanks for the memories.

**A/N – Again, still nothing to say. Last chapters songs were All I Wanted – Paramore and Decode – Paramore. Have fun till next time x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Well, schools out. Went 2 see Eclipse. Skills! Seth Clearwater and Paul are gorgeous! Made up a lil drama bout R. Patz getting shrunk in a magic hot tub then getting boiled alive in a kettle by Taylor L. Random Much?**

Damon and Elena – Vampire Diaries

I put up this big shield but actually I'm lonely. Mr Lonely, you could call me. When I wake up from my dreams, I expect Elena to be there – but, like always, she's with my little brother. I have no one to call my own and don't desire anyone else. No other girl could accept what you saw. You made me so happy but now so lonely. I want to work something out between us but that isn't happening any time soon. You love my brother, and I just want you to be happy. I guess that leaves me still being Mr Lonely.

Damon and Meredith – Vampire Diaries

I fought this attraction for a long time now. While drowning in denial. You left me at the scene of the crime – the crime you committed. That crime being me loving you. You messed up plans set in stone and I have a feeling I'm giving up everything for you. I'm damned if I get with you and something was telling me to leave but I wouldn't. You make me do what I don't like – but somehow it's fine because I'm with you. I should have what I said I was going to do. I should have walked away – but I'm damned both ways.

**A/N – Upon reading all of these again, they really suck so I don't blame you if you think they do as well...**

**Last song were Liquid Confidence – You Me At Six and Thanks For The Memories – Fall Out Boy.**

**:)**

**Last UD of this tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Okies. Last UD here! Check out my other stuff and Diimoziiana Belikov's stuff! Don't forget Ruthless527 and Crazytiffness! They rock hard!**

**I don't own any of the characters for anything...**

Jez and Morgead – Nightworld

I text you when you left. Did it get through? I wanted to send all my love to you because you're the moonlight of my life and my beating heart belongs to you. If I lose everything, remember I'm sending all my love to you. Just remember – all my love's for you. I walked for hours just to find you – but you weren't anywhere. What would you have done, if I sent all my love to you? Would you have come back? Because my heart beats for you – just for you.

**A/N – Okay... I'm just gonna say... The last songs were Lonely – Akon and Damned If I Do Ya – All Time Low. This song is Last Night On Earth – Green Day x**

**Have fun you guys... and check back for new stories. Thanks for reading...**

**:)**


End file.
